


Baby's First Home

by Brushtale



Series: Case & Princess [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Pokemon Formes, Bulbasaur is bapy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Found family I think??, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Pokemon Variants, Princess has good friends though, Shiny Pokemon, Sleepy Cuddles, Strange New Place is Strange and New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brushtale/pseuds/Brushtale
Summary: A Pokémon Trainer brings his new partner home, and once she gets the hang of things, she discovers the perfect spot for naps.Features Pokémon subspecies/variants/forms and Shiny Pokémon. Pure fluffy goodness, no angst. Lots of cute baby Bulbasaur and sweet old man Arcanine. Based off the October prompt "Cozy."
Series: Case & Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Baby's First Home

“Soooo, this is home.”

Case carried his newly-adopted squash-saur into his apartment, keeping her as well-supported with one arm as possible while he closed and locked his door with the other. Thankfully, Princess was less concerned about being in high places, and more awestruck by “home.”

It wasn’t a big apartment by any means, but its floorplan was modern and airy, and plenty of natural light flooded in the glass of its back door. Case grinned at her wide-eyed wonder and tried to un-pry her little feet off his chest, to no avail.

“Okay, hang on- Let’s just-” Case lowered himself to the floor until he was sitting down, then he managed to remove Princess from his chest and lowered her the last few inches to solid ground. But Princess didn’t move. She stood stock-still, staring at the hardwood floor with dewy eyes. Slowly, she turned her stare up to her trainer and he let out a laugh.

“Yeah, you can walk on it. It’s not grass, but it’s uh-” Case ran a hand over the floor. “It’s all smooth, see? So be careful you don’t slide around too much, okay?”

Princess gave a little nod, then began to move her munchkin legs. She scooted into the living room, beginning to navigate a daunting maze of white sofas and glass coffee tables. Case kicked off his shoes and followed beside her, coaching her along.

“See? You’ve got this. It’s not too bad, right?”

When Princess sent a watery S.O.S. stare up at him, he melted.

“Oh my gosh- No, you’re doing fine, sweetie. Do you want me to hold your hand? You’re okay, I promise.”

The little squash-saur waddled over to lean on his foot, and extended one of the curly vines around her gourd. Case let the vine wrap around one of his fingers and held it as gently as possible while Princess explored her new surroundings. She got the hang of the living room much quicker with a little assurance, shyly poking at each piece of furniture so her trainer could introduce it to her.

“Yep, that’s the sofa.” Case explained with a grin. “It’s really comfy, and you can sit on top.”

Princess craned her head back to stare up, up, up at the couch cushions from her little spot on the floor. After a moment of deep thought, she sat back on her hind legs and stretched her two little munchkin arms upward. She gave her trainer a questioning stare, and wiggled her arms for emphasis.

“You-” Case blinked at her eloquence. “You wanna go up there?”

Princess nodded bravely, eyes already dewy. She let her trainer air-lift her onto the sofa, clinging to his chest only until he sat down. Then she slid down onto his lap and sat there, surveying the land from her new perch.

“Do you want to try a cushion?” Case patted the spot beside him. “There’s one right here.”

But Princess had already spotted a new item of interest. Wider-eyed than ever before, she tugged on her trainer’s hand with one vine, and pointed with the other to a shoe-mat at the foot of the back door. It was soaked in early-evening sunlight.

Case returned Princess to the floor and sat down beside the back door. She toddled into the sunshine patch with him, and sat down squarely on the mat. Her walnut eyes practically sparkled.

“It’s a real sleepy spot, huh?” Case grinned. He laid one of his hands on the floor and soaked up a bit of its warmth. “The sun comes in at this angle every day, if you want to photosynthesize.”

Princess apparently did. She sank down on all four limbs and tucked her front feet under her. The little squash-loaf squinted her eyes in dozy delight and began to soak up sun for her and her squash.

“Yeah, that’s a good spot, alright. You’ll have to fight Midas for it thought.”

At the word “fight,” Princess opened her eyes, gave Case an alarmed puppy stare, and toddled onto his lap as quickly as her stubby legs could carry her, both back feet kicking out at the air as she tried to climb his thigh. Case felt a fanboy noise rise in his throat, and fought it down.

“Oh, I’m your safe spot now?” He petted the little saur’s head as he talked. “Midas is my other Pokemon, but you’ll love him. We uh- We both really thought the family needed a new addition, so it’s not like he doesn’t want you here. Lemme call him out, actually-”

Princess stayed put on Case’s lap as he pulled a Luxury Ball off his belt and popped it open. The resulting flash of light left behind a truly massive Arcanine. His fur was all a pale, shiny amber-gold, with white like the brightest fire around his muzzle and eyes. He immediately opened his jowls in a yawn that could’ve inhaled Princess without noticing. Upon snapping his mouth shut, he gave a soft, dozy woof and padded towards Case, one slow and gentle step at a time.

“Hey Midas,” Case crooned. He held onto Princess in case she felt the need to hide in his arms, but if the little saur felt any fear, she was frozen with it. “This is your new baby. Meet Princess.”

Midas stretched out both front legs and oozed down to the floor. His head flopped onto his paws, and he stared over them at Princess with patient interest. Only his tail stirred, making a loud but fluffy swoosh behind him. Princess looked up at Case with dewy question marks.

“He won’t eat you.” Case assured her with a grin. “Go say hi.”

With great delicacy, Princess slid off his lap, flomped onto the floor, and toddled a little closer to Midas. She held out one vine, as if not sure what was appropriate other than a handshake.

“Saur?” she chirped softly.

Midas let out another gentle woof and rolled over on his side, showing his belly. His tail still wagged and thumped the floor. Case stared in disbelief then let out a hoot.

“Midas, you old charmer!” he laughed. “You got her first words!”

Midas snuggled into his shiny neck ruff, lapped a tongue over his muzzle, and looked very smug about this. Princess sat back on her haunches and politely glanced between her trainer and new friend, her worries visibly dissipated.

“So-” Case showed a new grin, petting his Arcanine’s head. “This is Midas. He’s a sweet old man, but as he’s getting up in years, he’s really sleeping a lot and getting lonely. And I thought he’d really love having a younger Pokemon around. Might even get him to stretch his lazy bones once in a while.”

Case spoke teasingly, but with an expression of pure love on his face. Midas, playing along with the good-natured tease, made a show of lying there like a lazy Snorlax.

“Now…” Case stood up and dusted off his pants. “It’s getting late, and I’ve gotta fix you guys some dinner. Princess, do you still want to explore the house and get used to it while I’m in the kitchen? Midas has made me tail-proof the place, so don’t worry, there’s nothing you can break. And now that I know you guys get along, he can keep an eye on you.”

Midas demonstrated his waggy tail as a reminder of its destructive prowess. Princess watched the wags, impressed.

“What’ll it be, guys?” Case asked. “Sit in the kitchen and watch, or explore the new place?”

Princess looked back at the sunny patch by the door, then back to Case with eyes at maximum dew. Her trainer laughed.

“Alright, I’ll only be twenty minutes or so.”

As soon as Case was out of the room, Midas rolled back onto his feet. He moseyed to the shoe-mat and settled down on his old limbs, squinting his eyes shut as the sunlight spilled over his shiny coat. Princess watched him for a moment, then tilted her head at her surroundings, trying to find any speck of sunlight not yet taken by Midas. Finding none on _this_ side of the titanic Arcanine, she toddled around his front half and peered at the tiny space between his body and the back door.

Princess herself was pretty small, so she tried to wedge her head in the small, sunny gap. With glass squished against one side of her face, and black-striped fluff on the other, she quickly realized this wasn’t comfy. Well- _half_ of it was.

Midas opened one eye. Baby saur-feet were trying their best to climb up his back, and were mussing up his fur with their efforts. He gently tilted his back and felt his climber roll over the summit, tumbling onto his soft flank. Then he flopped his body back down with a huff and sank back into his sunbathing. Princess sat in a nest of his fur, surrounded by softness and glowing with warmth. Eyelids drooping, she sank down into a little loaf, nestled her head into Midas’ fur, and napped.

This was home.


End file.
